


Pdh Hereos

by Llyod5423



Series: Aphmau Pdh Adventures. [2]
Category: Aphmau Pdh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llyod5423/pseuds/Llyod5423
Summary: In this sequel to forgotten Aphmau and friends become super hereos.
Series: Aphmau Pdh Adventures. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188839
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction

Aphmau walked into her room as she thought of all the adventures her friends and and her had been on. She was trying to find out if there were any more adventures for her friends to go on. As she walked out of her room Aaron bumped into her. “Hey beautiful.” Aaron said as he looked at her blushing. He pushed her hair back and just as they were about to kiss Mrs.Ro’meave walked in and said “Get ready for school Aphmau and Soon to be son in-law.”


	2. Meet Wu & Starlight

Aphmau and Aaron walked to school together and as they arrived their friends rushed over to welcome them to the fifth and final year at Pdh. They were nearly in tears that they had only a week left a Pdh. They walked in when they noticed Ein wasn’t with them, he had just come to school when they saw him, they were his only friends everyone practically hated him, he was the fault they had to shut down Pdh because a student here nearly murdered another student (Aphmau nearly murdered Aaron) They started to do their classes and by the time they got to break it started to rain. Everyone loved it but no one noticed that a hole had opened up and Aphmau and her friends had fallen down it, at the bottom they bumped into two people. Seemed like a new adventure had begun.


	3. Other Werwolves

Aphmau: Uhhh… Where are we, Aaron, Zane, Ein , everyone you okay!  
?????????: You don’t have to scream.  
??: Bring Aaron to me!  
Ein: Owwwwww… My head.  
Zane: Aph you okay!  
Aphmau: Aaron, Aaron!  
??: They’re waking up!  
Aphmau: Wait!  
Zane: No way are you getting away!  
Meanwhile with Aaron  
Llyod: Well he’s dead so bye.  
Jupiter: Don’t be toxic!  
Mars: Calm down he is waking up.  
Venus: Llyod can we talk?  
Mecury: Go I’ll heal Aaron’  
Neptune: I’ll handle the intruders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ye I kinda used my Au ninja in this book.  
> So please read my books and subscribe to them to get more info on the bbook and the new chaptters and read beggining of Love so bye fam,ye I'm callin you fam.


	4. Problems & Power & Life & A Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aph and Her friends face Neptune while Aaron is being healed. Apparently, there's a new villain who is framing Ein and causing more problems. They all get superpowers and Aphmau turns into a Goddess and Travis finds out about some weird and wacky stuff with Katelyn. Garroth and Lucinda find out some weird stuff when they look in Blaze's locker. It is up to these wacky weirdos to save the day.

Aph: Come on they couldn’t have run that far.  
Zane: You’re just to fast Dumb-mau.  
Aph: What did you just call me.  
Zane: Dumb-mau.  
Ein: Shut up both of you or I’ll kill you.  
Aph & Zane: Okay.  
Meanwhile with Neptune  
Neptune: Where could they be?  
Neptune: The sound of a threating growl.  
Neptune: There are no other people here but the intruders, which mean they are here.  
Back with Aaron (Again)  
Mecury: Wu, he is almost done with healing.  
Mars: C’mon wake up werewolf head.  
Wu: Where is Neptune?  
Jupiter: He is handling the intruders.  
Wu: Starlight, show us the tunnels!  
Starlight: All right mentors!  
Starlight: There are apparently 4 people in the tunnel and 4 people who split into groups in the 2 exit tunnels.  
Starlight: Neptune is headed straight towards 4 people with his Katana in his hands.  
Wu: What!  
(Scene to bad couldn’t let you imagine it)  
Meanwhile with Lloyd  
Venus: Llyod what has come over you.  
Llyod: Hard to see it, Am I not making it obvious.  
Venus: No, you’re not.  
Llyod: (Starts crying) W… Why am I pushing everyone away all because of H…him?  
Venus: You mean D…Dad?  
Llyod: (Still crying) Yes!  
Venus: Tell me everything Llyod.  
(Flashback)  
Llyod: D…Dad?  
Llyod: Dad.  
Llyod: Dad!  
Guwolis: Push them away from you.  
Llyod: W…Why?  
Guwolis: To get me back.  
(5 days later)  
Llyod: They hate me because of you.  
Guwolis: Good  
(End of Flashback)  
Llyod: I am slowly learning that the things you promised me  
Are burning like the embers of a thousand willow trees  
And every single secret has been broadcast like TV  
Now all the threads are severed that were tying you to me

I thought we were friends, but now we're enemies  
I thought we were friends, but now we're enemies

Pull your knife out of my back, your blood runs black  
I was just surprised at how you turned on me so fast  
I let you in, I held you close  
My blood flows like a river cause I trusted you the most  
And now I know it's over (woooh ooooh)  
And now I know it's over (woooh ooooh)  
And now I know it's over (woooh ooooh)  
And now I know it's over (woooh ooooh)  
(Flashback)  
I was so naive, I even let you in my home  
Took you out for dinner, and let you wear my clothes  
I can't even breathe, I have your scent still in my nose,  
It's like I almost miss you, I should have known

I thought we were friends, but now we're enemies  
I thought we were friends, but now we're enemies

Pull your knife out of my back, your blood runs black  
I was just surprised at how you turned on me so fast  
I let you in, I held you close  
My blood flows like a river cause I trusted you the most  
And now I know it's over (woooh ooooh)  
And now I know it's over (woooh ooooh)  
And now I know it's over (woooh ooooh)  
And now I know it's over (woooh ooooh)

I thought we were friends, but now we're enemies  
I thought we were friends, but now we're enemies  
(End of Flashback)  
Pull your knife out of my back, your blood runs black  
I was just surprised at how you turned on me so fast  
I let you in, I held you close  
My blood flows like a river cause I trusted you the most  
And now I know it's over (woooh ooooh)  
And now I know it's over (woooh ooooh)  
And now I know it's over (woooh ooooh)  
And now I know it's over (woooh ooooh)  
Venus: Llyod, tell the others.  
Llyod: Why to make them pity me.  
Venus: Llyod, you got to listen.  
Llyod: No, I won’t, you bitch.  
Venus: You are pushing me away!  
Llyod: I am happy doing that.  
Venus: I wish I never met you!  
Llyod: Then bye.  
(With Travis and Katelyn)  
Travis: Where are we going.  
Katelyn: I don’t know.  
Travis: Ow  
Katelyn: What happened?  
Travis: I hit some metal.  
Katelyn: What?  
(With Aaron)  
Aaron: My head.  
Llyod: ☹  
Aaron: Is anyone there.  
Llyod: Go away.  
Aaron: I’m here to help.  
Llyod: Go away.  
Aaron: When I was young and stupid my love  
Left to be a rock and roll star  
He told me please don't worry  
Wise little smile that spoke so safely  
He booked a one way ticket  
Out west that's where they'd make it  
Six kids stuck in a bedsit  
To sunswept poolside riches  
He met a girl who wore Versace  
Pink feather coats and jumbo jewelry  
Gonna be a hoop phenomenon  
He's gonna be Hakeem Olajuwon  
He's got a gold Camaro  
He said over the payphone  
I try to keep my cool but  
My life turns in slow motion  
Llyod: Bye bye baby blue  
I wish you could see the wicked truth  
Caught up in a rush, it's killing you  
Screaming at the sun, you blow into  
Curled up in a grip when we were us  
Fingers in a fist like you might run  
I settle for a ghost I never knew  
Superparadise I held on to  
But I settle for a ghost  
Where I was from NOLA no one  
Left to be a rock and roll star  
He'd stay and treat his lady  
Give everything to his new baby  
I miss him don't you blame me  
That boy went stone cold crazy  
Caught up in camera lust he's  
Chasing that pappy pipe dreams  
I know you don't but I  
I know you don't but I still try  
My thunder shook him down  
My thunder came and shook him down  
That girl is gone but I  
That girl is gone but I still try  
I think it's over now  
The bullet hit but maybe not  
I feel so fucking numb  
It hits my head and I feel numb  
My body's looking wrong  
My body's looking wrong  
My body's looking wrong  
Aaron: Bye bye baby blue  
I wish you could see the wicked truth  
Caught up in a rush it's killing you  
Screaming at the sun you blow into  
Curled up in a grip when we were us  
Fingers in a fist like you might run  
I settle for a ghost I never knew  
Superparadise I held on to  
But I settle for a ghost  
Aaron: I know how it feels don't be sad just get it over with and if you can't I’m here for you.  
Llyod:💚💚💚  
Llyod: The name's Llyod.  
Aaron: Aaron.  
( With the heroes)  
Aph: C'mon we ar...  
Neptune: Stop where you are.  
Ein: Sorry we can't we are about to rescue our friend.  
Neptune: So hard way  
Zane: What?  
Neptune: (Throws sword at Zane)  
Zane: (Dodges it easily)  
Aph: Hey, No one does that.  
Kawaii~Chan: Are you okay?  
Ein: C’mon I’ll hold him off.  
Aph: I’ll help you.  
Others: (Run off)  
Aph: (Transforms into a Goddess)  
Ein: ( Pulls out sword)  
Neptune: You’re like me…  
Ein: Ein.  
Irene: Ehem  
Both: OH… Ye.  
(With the others)  
Zane: We are almost there.  
KC: We are…  
Zane: Here.  
KC: Wow  
Aaron: Llyod, what or where are we going?  
Llyod: You have some visitors.  
Zane: Aaron!  
Aaron: Zane!  
KC: Aaron!  
Aaron: KC!  
(Garroth & Lucinda)  
Gar: C’mon we are nearly to the locker.  
Luc: Blaze’s… Blaze's... Blaze’s!  
Luc: (Opens locker)  
Gar: I knew it!  
Luc: He pretended to be Ein.  
(The new crew)  
Llyod: Neptune stop!  
Irene: ( Transforms into Aphmau)  
Ein: Uhhhhhh… We did nothing  
KC: I thought you said you had it covered.  
Aph: Did we.  
Zane: Yes.  
Aaron: Most likely.  
Neptune: Uhhhhhh… My head.  
Aph: Sorry.  
Neptune: No prob.  
Aaron: (Starts to glow)  
Mystery voice: Loyalty.  
Aaron: Wow, what was that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fam, hope you love it and I won't be online tonight but like always the better it is the faster.  
> And this is after season 6.


End file.
